Baseball
by Fire Kitten
Summary: The Destiny Islanders have been introduced to a new and strange game  courtesy of the Keyblade master's otherworldy pals. But it seems that Sora doesn't like to lose. [Drabble]


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Rating: K

Type: Drabble

Haha, this one is just for fun!

* * *

_Baseball_

Sora, grinning with unending excitement, lifted up the stick (which was in fact Tidus' red pole weapon thing but that was a detail better left unsaid) and got into a stance not unlike one he'd use to slash through a Heartless. He heard the squelching of the Paopu fruit he stood upon – it was home plate. Donald was perched on a log that signified first base; Mickey was on a conch shell waiting patiently on third. Goofy was behind the shack that had been turned into a backstop. This was his team. He had creatively named them the Chargers of Light.

Opposing them was the Obliviators (name courtesy of Riku who was certain that his name was better! The Cheeky Bastard.) Tidus stood in front of Donald, Wakka guarding Mickey and second – a carefully chosen coconut – was being 'watched' by a daydreaming Selphie who seemed more interested in the sky. Behind him – acting as both umpire and catcher (and resident cheerleader but Sora was pretty certain that wasn't a position) – was Kairi who was shifting around nervously.

Directly in front of him however was his real opponent. Riku was staring back, a mischievous glint in his eyes – one he hadn't seen since they were eleven and Riku shoved a crab down Sora's shirt. The silver haired boy smirked; teasingly rolling within his hand was the ball. Something about chucking fast-curving blitzballs of doom at other people's heads brought out the sadistic side of him (along with anything else that could maim certain brunette keybladers).

"Throw it already Riku!" Sora encouraged the devil, grinning confidently. "I'm gonna get a… a… Hey what was it called again?"

"A Home Run!" Donald hollered, jumping on the log angrily and nearly falling off of it in the process.

"Yeah, one of those!" Sora agreed with a nod. "Come on, throw it! Or are you scared _Ri_-ku?" He said, drawing out the syllables.

"You can't be caring without scaring!" His friend yelled back. He jerked his arm forward as if to throw it, making both Sora and Kairi flinch. He started laughing. "Cowards!"

"Riku!" More than one person yelled simultaneously. "Throw the ball!"

And he did, so abruptly and without warning that Kairi was certain Sora was going to miss and she was going to get a face full of blitzball. She was getting ready to count the teeth she would be missing in a few moments when a loud sound startled her out of her morbid thoughts.

_Crack!_

With reactions born from fighting for his life, Sora swung and hit the ball violently, sending it hurtling straight back at his friend. There was an "Ack!" as Riku ducked to avoid being hit and a squeal from Selphie as it zipped past her without her even realizing that the game was still going on.

Sora was already on the move, bat forgotten at home plate as he dashed for first, his teammates speeding for home. He cackled madly. "We win! We win!"

"Tidus now man!" Wakka yelled.

_Now wha- _But Sora's thoughts were interrupted as the sandy blonde teenager tackled him to the ground. Next thing the small brunette knew Riku and Wakka had also collapsed atop of him in a neat – yet, crushing – dog pile.

"This is cheating!" Sora complained loudly. "Get off you sore losers!"

"You cheated first! You were Gliding the whole first inning!" Riku retorted.

"And Quick Running the second!" Tidus added.

"And High Jumping over us in the third ya!" Wakka completed.

"I'm pretty sure he was using Aero magic in the fourth." Kairi giggled. Some cheerleader.

"Well… he did convince me to use Stop magic for the fifth…" Donald admitted guiltily from his place on home plate.

"A-yuck, and when he was batting I let him use some of valor in the sixth!" Goofy laughed.

"Welp, in the seventh I'm pretty certain he used magnet on the ball." Mickey nodded all-knowingly.

"So?! There aren't any rules against it!" Sora protested struggling under the three boys, but their combined weight left him pinned.

Selphie approached, holding the blitzball. "Right along with using Wisdom form in the eighth right?" She grinned proudly and bounced the ball off Sora's head. "You're out!"

"Alright, alright. Get off why don't you?" The teenager mumbled sourly.

"Not until you admit what you were using for the ninth!" Riku fought, shifting his weight to make Sora wheeze a bit.

"Nothing! I was being completely honest." He replied. "Scout's honor!"

The Obliviators looked down at him skeptically.

He chuckled nervously. "Well, maybe a teensy _tiny_ bit of gravity magic when you guys were trying to hit – you know, to get you out quicker."

"_SORA!_"

Sora laughed despite the crushing of his lungs. "Hey what was this game called again?"

"Baseball! A-Yuck!"

* * *

A/N: Sora you little cheater! Hehehe

Tell me what you think!


End file.
